Motownphilly
MotownPhilly es una canción de 1991 cantada y bailada por el grupo Boyz II Men, el videoclip fue grabado en distintas zonas de Filadelfia (lugar donde vivían los integrantes del grupo en diciembre de 1990 y alcanzo el número 3# de la lista de exitos, es usada en la radio CSR 103.9 de "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas". Ademas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Un vídeo musical apareció en The New Mickey Mouse Club. En el video aparece Justin Timberlake, Ryan Gosling, Matt Morris, Warden y Marc Godboldon Dale. La canción también apareció en la temporada 5 de Full House titulado "Gotta Dance". Stephanie Tanner (interpretada por Jodie Sweetin) y su grupo de baile. Tambien Motown Philly fue tocada en el episodio piloto de Hangin 'With Mr. Cooper, donde un estudiante interpretó la canción en una radio boombox. Letra (It don't matter, just don't curse) Bivins Yo fellas, y'all ready to do this? II Men Yeah, wassup Boyz II Men in affect Yeah, and it's about time Yo, let's switch this up Boyz II Men Boyz II Men Boyz II Men Boyz II Men 1 - Motownphilly back again Doin' a little eastcoast swang Boyz II Men, on the way now Not too hard, not too soft Shawn It's long overdue and now, Philly is slammin' (Everybody it's) Boyz II Men, ABC, BBD The eastcoast family Never skipped a beat, while coolin' on South Street Jet black Benz, plenty of friends (And all the Philly steaks you can eat) Wanya 2 - Back in school, we used to dream about this everyday Could it really happen, or do dreams just fade away, yeah Now everybody is singin' now, it's in this town, woo ooh So we started a group and here we are Kickin' it just for you, oh Repeat 1 Bivins Yo, these four new jacks is real smooth on the harmony tip Nate, Mike, Shawn and Wan You know the mentality Keep spittin' the gift Nathan The spotlight is on us now, watch us do this Da dop.. Baa-da-dop.. Ba dop dop dop dop Live and direct from Philly town (Rappin' hype and we can get down) We are ready to roll So now the world will know that we roll Repeat 2 Repeat 1 (Everybody it's) Boyz II Men (Everybody it's) Boyz II Men (Everybody it's) Boyz II Men (Everybody it's) Boyz II Men (Everybody it's) Boyz II Men (Everybody it's) Boyz II Men Everybody is singin' now, it's in this town, woo ooh Bivins Now check this out, one day back in Philly Four guys wanted to sing They came up to me, I said "but what's your name?" (Boyz II Men!) Hey, ya know what I'm sayin'? Then I said, "aiight fellas, well let me see what you can do" And then the smiling one named Wanya said "yo Mike, check this out See if this one moves you" II Men Doom doom doom da dop Doom doom doom da dop Da ya ya ya dop, da dop, da oh oh oh Doom doom doom da dop Doom doom doom da dop Da ya ya ya dop, da dop, da oh oh oh Repeat 1 Boyz II Men Boyz II Men Boyz II Men Boyz II Men Boyz, Boyz, Boyz Boyz II Men, ABC, BBD (Mm-hmm) Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - CSR 103.9 Boyz II Men - "Motownphilly" Categoría:Canciones de CSR 103:9